Arrogance
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. L'arrogance de Sasuke finit par lui coûter très cher.
1. Sasuke Uchiha

**Titre :** Arrogance

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **K+

**Genre :** Drame

**Personnages : **Sasuke Uchiha,Kakashi Hatake

**Avertissements :** Sasuke-Bashing

**Disclamer: **Je ne retire aucun profit de Naruto, l'histoire et ses personnages appartiennent aux ayants-droits..

**Résumé :** AU. L'arrogance de Sasuke finit par lui coûter très cher. Un petit délire personnel.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sasuke Uchiha.**

Sasuke Uchiha était agacé. Non seulement, il avait été placé dans la même équipe que deux des plus ennuyeux et inutiles de ses camarades de classes, mais leur sensei était un jounin paresseux et pervers qui ne jurait que par le travail d'équipe. Il était un Uchiha ! Il faisait partie de l'élite ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'équipiers ! Il devait devenir assez fort pour tuer _cet homme_ et venger son clan et tout ce qu'il avait besoin, c'était qu'on lui apprenne des techniques puissantes. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était le fait que Naruto Uzumaki était parvenu à apprendre comment faire des clones solides, une technique qui devrait légitimement appartenir au répertoire d'un membre de l'élite comme lui et non à celui d'un stupide orphelin sans clan et sans aucun potentiel.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha était furieux. Kakashi refusait de lui enseigner de nouveaux jutsus et de lourder les deux autres, préférant lui faire perdre le temps qu'il aurait pu passer à s'entraîner à effectuer des missions de Rangs D indignes d'un Uchiha ou des stupides exercices pour renforcer leur travail d'équipe. Quand il avait exigé qu'il lui apprenne le _kage bushin_, le jounin avait refusé en prétendant que c'était un kinjutsu et que, comme il n'avait pas encore suffisamment de chakra pour cette technique, créer un seul clone le tuerait, comme si. Il faisait partie de l'élite, Naruto était un idiot qui ne pouvait même pas créer un simple clone sans se ridiculiser et qui n'était devenu genin que parce qu'il était parvenu à devenir le chouchou de l'Hokage. Le vieil homme devait être aussi sénile que le disait son père pour préférer un tel bouffon au dernier Uchiha. Sasuke était pratiquement convaincu que c'était lui qui avait donné au dobe le _kage bushin_. Si un idiot faible comme Naruto pouvait créer une dizaine de_ kage bushin_, il était évident qu'un membre de l'élite tel que lui pouvait en créer dix fois plus.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha était aussi heureux qu'un vengeur qui fomentait des plans pour tuer son propre frère de la manière la plus douloureuse possible pouvait l'être. Il avait enfin éveillé son sharingan et il avait découvert que son sensei possédait le dojutsu de son clan. D'un côté, il avait été outré qu'un non-Uchiha possède le sharingan mais de l'autre, il avait compris pourquoi on l'avait placé dans l'Equipe Sept. Kakashi était le seul à pouvoir lui apprendre à maîtriser ses yeux et d'après son nom de guerre, il avait un vaste répertoire de jutsus que Sasuke pourrait copier pour son duel contre _cet homme_. Visiblement, il était affligé des deux autres crétins uniquement parce que le jounin était obsédé par le travail d'équipe.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha était sur le pied de guerre. Il maîtrisait à présent suffisamment son sharingan pour tenter de copier le jutsu qui était devenu la signature de cet idiot de Naruto. Après des mois de frustration, il allait enfin pouvoir acquérir un jutsu qui lui revenait de droit et qui l'aiderait à se rapprocher de son objectif. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants pour imaginer une armée de ses clones fondre sur _cet homme_ et le submerger avant de le tuer et d'abandonner ses restes aux prédateurs car It…_ cet homme_ ne méritait même pas de funérailles. Caché derrière un buisson, il observa Naruto qui s'entraînait à lancer – maladroitement – des kunais et des shurikens. Après avoir épuisé son stock, il forma une combinaison qui était devenue une seconde nature chez lui et le dernier Uchiha eut un sourire mauvais alors que son sharingan copiait la technique du blond…

* * *

Il y a des idées qui germent dans votre esprit et ne veulent plus vous lâcher une fois que vous les avaient eu. C'est le cas de cette fanfic : j'avais beau essayé d'avancer sur mes autres projets, elle voulait à tout prix être écrite ! Et je ne sais comment, mais un second chapitre est venu s'ajouter alors que je progressais dans la rédaction…

Le premier chapitre est centré sur Sasuke et le second sur Kakashi. Si je suis suffisamment inspirée/motivée, il est possible que je fasse des chapitres supplémentaires sur Naruto et Sakura mais je ne promets rien !

Je ne suis pas particulièrement une fan de Sasuke, ni de Sakura d'ailleurs et cette fic est partie d'un petit délire personnel et sans doute d'avoir lu trop de fic où c'est une outre pleine de conneries. Sans parler de la fin de Naruto que je trouve très limite, en particulier au niveau des couples finaux… Je suis partie déjà plusieurs fois en vrille sur ces sujets dans mes commentaires sur d'autres fics et, c'est assez amusant quand on y pense, dans des chapitres d'autres de mes fics qui ne sont pas encore terminés (et oui, il m'arrive d'écrire mes notes durant la rédaction pour ne pas oublier certains points).

En bref, tout n'est pas mauvais chez Sasuke et il m'arrive d'apprécier ce personnage quand il fait l'objet d'une bonne caractérisation dans une fic, mais son arrogance m'insupporte et je ne pense pas qu'il soit si extraordinaire que cela en tant que genin, sans parler que le niveau de l'Académie semble incroyablement bas : le _bushin_ représente une part importante de la note alors qu'il ne sert pratiquement à rien et des disciplines qui me semblent plus importantes pour des ninjas comme l'infiltration ou l'endurance sont négligées. Il est moins intelligent que Sakura et à autant de contrôle sur son chakra que Naruto qui est pourtant sensé être épouvantable dans ce domaine à cause de la taille de ses réserves. Il est bon par rapport aux autres de son âge, mais c'est loin d'être un prodige. Au même âge, Itachi était un chuunin en passe de devenir ANBU et Kakashi sur le point d'être promu jounin.

Merci de me laisser vos commentaires !


	2. Kakashi Hatake

**Chapitre 2 : Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi Hatake se tenait auprès de Naruto, qui avait cessé de lutter contre les larmes, une main pausée sur son épaule en signe de réconfort muet. Un peu plus loin, Ino et Sakura avaient renoncé à leur rivalité pour pleurer bruyamment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ainsi que plusieurs autres filles dont trois s'accrochaient désespérément à Iruka Umino. Kakashi retint une grimace : il comprenait leur chagrin mais elles en faisaient un peu trop. Cela lui rappelait le jour où il avait assisté aux funérailles d'un équipier de son père avant sa disgrâce… La veuve s'était jetée de manière dramatique sur le cercueil durant la cérémonie en hurlant comme une démente. Au moins, elle avait eu l'excuse d'avoir été avec lui durant quinze ans et d'être proche du terme de sa grossesse … Il était sûr que Sasuke n'avait jamais eu un seul mot gentil pour une seule de ces filles et il n'avait jamais caché son mépris envers Sakura qui était l'une des personnes les moins intuitives et les plus déconnectées de la réalité que le jounin avait eu le malheur de rencontrer dans sa vie.

Une semaine plus tôt, un ANBU avait trouvé le corps de l'adolescent dans le district Uchiha. Sa mort avait d'abord été considérée comme suspecte, mais l'autopsie avait démontrée qu'il avait succombé suite à l'épuisement complet de son chakra. Etrangement, au lieu d'éprouver de la culpabilité et de s'apitoyer sur lui-même comme il l'avait fait à chaque décès de proches depuis la mort d'Obito, le jounin ne ressentait que de la résignation et une certaine colère. Kakashi n'avait pas voulu avoir de genin et avait tenté de ne pas s'attacher à eux, mais les trois adolescents étaient parvenus à se faufiler dans son cœur. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas les protéger de leur propre stupidité.

Kakashi n'était pas considéré comme un génie depuis le berceau pour rien. Il se doutait que Sasuke avait trouvé sa fin parce qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer ses ordres dans son arrogance et avait voulu voler la technique préférée de Naruto, un acte particulièrement détestable envers un camarade. Mais lorsqu'on l'avait interrogé, il avait préféré taire ses soupçons car il savait que les détracteurs de Naruto tenteraient de placer la responsabilité de la perte du dernier Uchiha sur les épaules de l'adolescent comme à leur habitude, et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas que ses deux élèves survivants sachent. Naruto se sentirait responsable même si c'était la faute de Sasuke tandis que Sakura, aveuglée pour son béguin pour le Uchiha, ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et s'évertuerait très certainement à détruire la psyché déjà fragilisée de Naruto. Heureusement, tout le village savait combien leur enfant chéri s'entraînait dur et la mort de Sasuke avait été répertoriée comme un tragique accident.

* * *

Kakashi était l'un des rares à le savoir, mais comme le corps de Sasuke avait été trouvé suffisamment tôt, les médics-nin étaient parvenus à prélever une bonne quantité du sperme de l'adolescent, qui n'avait pas du se masturber très souvent, ce qui n'était guère une surprise. Les tests avaient montré que ses spermatozoïdes étaient viables. Sa semence était actuellement conservée dans le coffre sécurisé de l'hôpital en attendant que l'Hokage sélectionne les mères porteuses dont les identités ne seraient connues que de lui et du directeur de l'hôpital de Konoha. Les mères ignoreraient l'identité du donneur et les enfants éventuels ne seraient avertis de leurs origines que s'ils développaient le sharingan. La haute confidentialité de ces informations permettrait de mettre les enfants probables de Sasuke à l'abri d'éventuelles représailles d'Itachi et des griffes de Danzô. Secrètement, le jounin espérait que ces mesures permettraient au clan Uchiha de renaître sans l'arrogance qui s'était avérée fatale pour Sasuke et bien d'autres membres de son clan avant lui…

* * *

Kakashi aurait menti s'il disait qu'il avait été surpris lorsque Sakura lui annonça quelques jours après l'enterrement qu'elle avait décidé d'abandonner le programme. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé le décès de son coup de cœur, l'adolescente n'avait pratiquement pas quitté sa chambre, hormis pour ses funérailles et pour informer son sensei de sa décision. Après ce qui s'était passé, le jeune homme n'était pas sûr s'il désapprouvait son choix. La genin avait du potentiel, mais elle s'était toujours refusée à l'exploiter pour mieux poursuivre Sasuke et avait toujours semblé persuadée qu'elle n'avait plus à faire des efforts uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu de bons résultats à l'Académie. L'élu de son cœur étant mort, elle n'avait visiblement plus aucune motivation.

Kakashi ne jugea pas important pour l'instant de lui rappeler qu'elle avait signé pour servir dans les rangs durant au moins cinq ans lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite comme genin auprès de l'Administration, et que l'Hokage allait certainement la réaffecter une fois qu'il aurait estimé qu'il lui avait laissé assez de temps pour s'en remettre ou que Konoha aurait besoin de plus de shinobis. Sakura n'était visiblement pas en état d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et il songea que lorsqu'il annoncerait la nouvelle au Sandaime, il pourrait lui suggérer de donner un poste administratif quelconque à la genin. Elle était trop centrée sur elle-même et brusque pour faire un bon médic-nin et était trop terre à terre pour être vraiment utile dans des domaines qui demandaient à la fois un esprit d'analyse et de l'imagination comme la cryptologie. Ses connaissances étant essentiellement livresques, un poste à la bibliothèque shinobi ou aux archives était probablement ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux…

* * *

Le jounin songea que, contrairement à Sakura, la mort de Sasuke avait été un mal pour un bien pour Naruto. Quand on lui avait confié l'Equipe Sept, le Conseil Civil avait fait pression sur lui pour qu'il se concentre sur l'entraînement du dernier Uchiha une fois qu'il éveillerait son sharingan. L'Hokage avait utilisé sa culpabilité à l'égard d'Obito, ainsi que le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire échouer Naruto s'il était placé dans la même équipe que Sasuke, pour le convaincre d'accepter. Avec la mort de ce dernier et la démission de Sakura, Naruto était son seul genin en activité et Kakashi avait déjà obtenu d'en faire son apprenti plutôt que de prendre deux autres genins parmi la prochaine promotion.

Quand il prenait le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, le jounin était parfois surpris de la froideur de sa réaction à l'égard de la mort de Sasuke, mais il se disait que c'était sans doute parce qu'il voulait avant tout empêcher Naruto de tomber dans le même abime de culpabilité et de haine de soi que lui-même. Il était également plus que probable qu'il avait moins pris à cœur la mort du dernier Uchiha que celles de ses camarades parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas responsable. Il lui avait expliqué clairement et à plusieurs reprises pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre le _kage bushin_ avant plusieurs années et lui avait ordonné de ne plus aborder le sujet, mais Sasuke avait fait preuve d'un excès d'arrogance et en avait payé le prix. La seule personne responsable de la mort de Sasuke était Sasuke lui-même.

Naruto était le seul qu'il avait sérieusement envisagé d'entraîner de son propre chef. Il lui en avait impulsivement fait la promesse la première fois où Kushina-nee l'avait forcé à poser sa main sur son ventre gentiment arrondi et qu'il avait sentit l'enfant manifester sa présence en lui donnant un léger coup de pied. Pour le saluer d'après la kunoichi. Après l'attaque du Kyuubi, Kakashi avait été trop jeune et trop ébranlé par la mort de son sensei et de sa femme pour s'occuper d'un nourrisson. Il avait veillé sur lui de loin ou en se cachant derrière le masque d'Inu, mais il lui était difficile d'être en sa présence, surtout quand il était devenu son genin car il lui rappelait trop ses parents.

Ce n'était que lorsque son sourire - _le sourire de Minato-sensei_ \- avait disparu à la mort de Sasuke que Kakashi avait réalisé combien il était devenu dépendant de ce sourire et à quel point la personnalité solaire de Naruto, même si elle pouvait être agaçante par moment, avait apaisé son âme troublée. Il se jura de faire renaître ce sourire et d'aider le genin à se rapprocher de son rêve d'être Hokage. D'ailleurs, pas plus tard que la veille, il avait eu l'idée d'utiliser la capacité de Naruto à créer facilement un grand nombre de _kage bushin_ pour booster son entraînement et avait hâte de lui en parler… tellement hâte qu'il oublia d'être en retard.

* * *

**Notes**

Je voulais juste préciser que Kakashi n'a pas menti lorsqu'on l'a interrogé sur la mort de Sasuke, c'est juste que personne n'a pensé à lui demander son avis sur la technique Sasuke avait pu utiliser pour vider ainsi ses réserves de chakra. Il a seulement répondu que le genin avait l'habitude de s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement et avait tendance à présumer de ses forces, ce qui était une chose connue. Il n'a pas parlé de sa théorie parce que ce n'était après tout qu'une théorie et qu'on ne lui a demandé que des faits.

Concernant son opinion sur Sakura, cela reflète l'attitude l'adolescente avant l'examen de chuunin durant lequel elle commence à voir que ses équipiers vont la laisser derrière eux si elle ne se prend pas en main et fait des efforts. Il s'inquiète sincèrement pour elle et veut lui trouver une affectation qui conviendra à ses capacités et son tempérament.


End file.
